Yoshino Himekawa
"I... I'm not Yoshinon. I'm Yoshino. Yoshinon is my best friend." '-Yoshino' Summary When Yoshino first appeared on Earth, this was also around the time when she first encountered Shido. To Shido, Yoshino appeared to be a lost child wandering around in the rain. The next time they met, Yoshino was under attack from the AST. The third time they met was when Shido made the decision to save Yoshino from herself and the AST, having discovered that Yoshino was an extremely kind child even toward the people who were hunting and attacking her. After having most of her power sealed by Shido, Yoshino started living in one of <Ratatoskr>'s living quarter on Fraxinus. Yoshino is currently practicing with the help from how to speak for herself, to be more precise how to speak without the aid of using her puppet in most cases. Appearance Yoshino has the appearance of a young girl at about 13 to 14 years of age, wearing a large green raincoat with a rabbit-ear hood holding a rabbit puppet in her left hand. Her preferred form of clothing appears to be sundresses along with boots that match her raincoat. After her spirit power was sealed, she tends to keep using her light-blue sundress, with addition of a hat while walking outdoors. Yoshinon Yoshinon is a white rabbit puppet that Yoshino holds in her left hand, Yoshinon's right eye is a black button with a brown band, while its left eye is a very small pink dot. Personality Yoshino is described as a shy yet kind little child, far more passive than the other spirits. She possesses two personalities: Yoshino and Yoshinon. Yoshinon is Yoshino other personality that appears in the form of her puppet speaking through ventriloquism, and was created to help her bear the hardships of being hunted by the AST. At her first appearance, Yoshino is a very shy girl unable to articulate full sentences and express herself well, as she lets Yoshinon do the talking for her with its outgoing personality. She improves after Shido seals her powers and begins learning to integrate into society. Later in the story, most of the time Yoshino will force herself to speak personally while conversing with Shidou, instead using her puppet Yoshinon. Plot Light Novel Appearances: Volume 2-4, 6-7 Anime ''Appearances: ''Episode 4-12 Date A Live: Rinne Utopia Powers and Abilities ' Dal04a.png|Yoshino's Angel: Zadkiel DAL v2 15.png|Zadkiel DATE-A-LIVE-Ep-4-Img-0037.png DATE-A-LIVE-Ep-5-Img-0025.png DATE-A-LIVE-Ep-5-Img-0021.png DATE A LIVE - 05 snapshot 20.10.jpg ' Angel: Zadkiel Weapon: Puppet AstralDress: El Yoshino has the ability to manipulate all states of water (solid, liquid, and gas) in her surrounding area. She usually uses it for defensive purposes only, due to her kind and shy nature. Her weapon/equipment is not really her Puppet, since it's just a normal puppet. Being a passive spirit, Yoshino prefers to take non-aggressive actions such as running and hiding as opposed to engaging in combat with anyone. Trivia *Her voice actress, Iori Nomizu, sang the 2nd and 3rd ending themes: Save The World & Save My Heart, as well as being a member of sweetARMS who sang the opening theme, Date A Live. *Yoshino has "four" character in her name. It refers to fourth Sephira on Kabbalah's Tree of Life, "Kindness". It is shown by her cute appearance and her attitudes that doesn't want to be hurt or hurting others. *Both Yoshino's angel and puppet resemble a white rabbit. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Spirit